1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of producing high-density polyidimide (HPI) films and its production equipment. The production equipment comprises a raw material supplying means, a vacuum cavity, an energy supplier, a clad laminator, and a baked solidified polymer. The foregoing components constitute the production equipment, using the monomer with the CONH bond or copolymer as raw materials to extract the unsaturated Cxe2x95x90N bond by heat, electrons, light, radiation rays or ions as energy under low-pressure environment, so that the hydrogen (H) in vacuum can extract the non-solidified HPI film from the electronic radical covalent polymers and by using heat or light to rearrange the structure into a solidified HPI film. By means of the method according to the present invention, the original HPI that is not easily to produce as a film can be easily made in form of a film of HPI polymer on the clad laminator.
2. Description of the Related Art
The present invention relates to a method of producing a polymer HPI film and its manufacturing equipment, more particularly to a method and apparatus of producing a HPI polymer by plasma polymerization under low-pressure environment.
Generally, a traditional film is coated by means of heating or melting the solute and then coating it on a clad laminator surface. After it is cooled, and the solute is vaporized, it produces a film. The traditional HPI film is manufactured by chemical thermosetting process, unlike the traditional film coating method that simultaneously requires the processes of polymerization reaction and the coating for film formation. Therefore, it needs higher technological capacity and stricter control on the parameters; furthermore, the equipment is expensive. There are still some shortcomings such as a byproduct of water molecule (H2O) is produced in the thermal imidization process, and the HPI acid is converted into a HPI. Since the production of water molecules affects the flatness of the film and causes pinholes and uneven thickness.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a method of producing HPI polymer film compound.
The secondary objective of the present invention is to provide a method of producing HPI polymer film.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a method of producing a HPI polymer with high-density and high-adhesiveness without any pinholes.
According to the above objectives, the method of the present invention comprises the steps of firstly providing a vacuum cavity as the site for proceeding with the reaction; fixing a clad laminator in the vacuum cavity; and activating, decomposing, and recombining the substance having a HPI bond such as the polymer or complex or covalent polymer or monomers by controlling the parameters of the environment temperature, gas flow, voltage of the plasma, and current, etc. and using an air extracting device to create a low-pressure environment to extract the hydrogen ion such that it produces a film having the activated substance with unsaturated polymer HPI structure on the surface of the clad laminator. Such activated substance could be an ion or a radical. The activated substance repeatedly proceeds with the covalent polymerization in appropriate environment to produce a larger polymer. In such a low-pressure environment, the gas remained after the reaction will be extracted quickly, thus facilitates the formation of HPI. Therefore, the unsaturated HPI can be converted into HPI immediately. The HPI film so produced will be subsided and accumulated directly on the surface of the solid clad laminator under the low-pressure environment, and thus has a higher density, more even film thickness with no pinholes, excellent adhesiveness on the clad laminator, and better recurrence for the reaction. And then heat or light incidence is added to produce the HPI film and rearrange the structure into a high-density polymer and bake to solidify into a HPI film.
The device according to the present invention comprises a vacuum cavity for providing a low-pressure environment at least below 20 Torrs and preferably below 1 Torr; an energy supplier for supplying energy to repeatedly perform decomposition and recombination of the polymerization to produce polymers. The form of supplied energy could be heat, light, electron collision, ion collision, and radiation ray, etc.; a raw material supplying means for supplying raw materials of monomer, polymer, copolymer, or complex of polyidimide; a clad laminator tool for fixing the clad laminator in position, and the clad laminator could be made of inorganic substance such as glass, ceramic, non-iron metal, or organic polymer, etc. and could be designed as roll-to-roll tool or sheet-by-sheet tool.
Said device may further comprise an ultraviolet light incident means or a heating means or both for providing the energy for promoting the baking and a solidification of the polyidimide.
To make it easier for our examiner to understand the objective of the invention, its structure, innovative features, and its performance, we use a preferred embodiment together with the attached drawings for the detailed description of the invention.